The present invention relates to a virtual world system in which a large number of users can virtually communicate with one another by utilizing a computer network.
A virtual world system of the type in which multiple users participate is known as one aspect of communications utilizing a computer network. This is a system wherein a virtual world is generated in a server computer, characters who are the avatars of the users are caused to appear in the virtual world, and the characters are permitted to perform various actions, such as movements and conversations, through user operations. Besides, the situations of the virtual world, the character who is a subject for the operation of each user, and the characters who are operated by the other participant users are displayed within the display screen of a terminal computer which is used by each user participating in the virtual world system, whereby the users share an identical field, and virtual communications are realized.